A Bad Idea: A Powerpuff Girls Crossover!
by Chibi Lurrel
Summary: *beats her fic with a large stick* Die! It scares meeeee! I want it to go away! But they wouldn't let me! Noooo! ~runs away from things thrown at her~


The Gundam Boys as.........THE POWERPUFF GIRLS!!! NOOOOOOO!

~runs as far away from Alita Exstasy as humanly possible~ NOOOO! Never ever ever!!! 

~Alita bats her eyes~ Pleeeeaaaase??? I wanna read it when you're done!!!! 

Chibi Lurrel~ Never! You run off and write it yourself!

Alita E~ But...My reputation! I don't wanna be the one writing twisted and sick Cartoon Network/Gundam Wing cross-overs! *looks horrified*

Chibi Lurrel~ *whining* NOOOOOO!

Alita E. ~ YESH! Or I'll kidnap your technical pixies again!

Chibu Lurrel ~kicks and screams~ Okay, Okay!!! Just not that!!! You scarred them all for LIFE!!! I'll write it!!!

Alita E.~ *looking smug* Thanks! Glad you liked my idea! I wanna read it when you're done! 

Any way, as you can tell, I blame this all on Alita Exstasy, this is all her fault!! So don't kill me! Or, kill her too, if you must kill me!!! Okays, onward with this, since I must....

The Gundam Boys As The Powerpuff Girls! ~by Chibi Lurrel

*creepy voice over dude man* The city (pause) of Townsville! And on this night the cute little Powerpuff girls are

*Chibi Lurrel pokles him* Hey, dude, wrong script. ~hands him a new one~

*creepy voice over dude man* Umm, are you sure??

*Chibi Lurrel* ~`points gun at him~ Read it!

*c.v.o.d.m.* Okaaaaaaaay

*chibi Lurrel* Good! ~runs away~ I wanna be far, far, faaaaaar away when this happens....

*c.v.o.d.m.* The city of Townsville! Here we see the Powerpuff boys playing in their house with Professor...er...Einstienium!

A very surly looking Heero stood leaning up against the wall, wearing a pair of light green shorts and a darker green tank top. But *not* his normal Heero-Yuy-Boy-With-Only-One-Set-of-Clothing tank top. He raised an eyebrow. "Professor Einsteinium?" Trowa looked over at him from the couch. "Yeah! It's a cool element! Rare Earth!" Noticing the doubting expression on Heero's face, he added, "Wanna make something of it, Buttercup?" Heero snarled at him. 

The camera shot swept to the side. A cheery looking Quatre sat in a chair, wearing some blue denim shorts and a light blue T-shirt, reading a book. Sprawled on the floor reading a manga was Duo, who didn't look happy at all. In fact, he looked probably as surly as Heero did. This was because he was Blossom, and of course, he was clad in pink shorts and a pink tank top. Also, he wasn't actually reading the manga, he was ripping it into tiny shreds, trying not to go ballistic. Trowa was sitting on the couch, watching the TV. 

*c.v.o.d.m.* Later on that week, at Pokey Oaks Kinder- I mean High School-

A very surly looking Heero was sitting in between Duo and Relena in his first period class. The teacher began calling roll. "Buttercup?" Heero leapt from his desk. "I SWEAR IF YOU CALL ME BUTTERCUP ONE MORE TIME I WILL KILL YOU! OMAO O KOROSU!!!!" He yelled, flying in front of her face (Yesh, he can fly, *BWAHAHAHA!*

This, of course, landed him in detention for his teacher turned out to be the type of teacher who won't take it from anybody.

After school, Duo and Quatre stood outside the detention hall, waiting for Heero to emerge. When he did, Quatre smiled at him. "Glad that's over, but you really shouldn't yell at the teachers like that, Heero!" Duo grinned. "Yeah, Buttercup-" But he didn't get any further. Heero had shot him in the stomach with a green energy blast. Heero scowled at him. "My name isn't Buttercup, my name is-" "Odin?" Quatre suggested. Heero blinked at him. "Nani?" "Nothing!" he said in an innocent voice and skipped off. Duo pulled himself up, hanging on to the wall. "Oi, Heero, why'd you go and do that! That really hurt!" At this, the crowd of half insane, drooling fangirls popped out from their hiding places around the hallway. "Are you okays Duo?" "Did that mean old Heero hurt you to bad!?" gushed another as they closed in on the kill, surrounding him and glomping him. Duo was soon covered in rabid girls. "HEEEEERROOOOO! HALP!" Heero smirked and followed Quatre home. 

It was two hours before Duo staggered into the badly drawn living room. His shirt was torn off (*takes a moment to picture this*). "HEERO!" he screamed with fury in his voice and Hell in his wide eyes (I've always wanted him to do that! ^_^). "Funny, was it, to leave me to be virtually eaten alive by crazed fangirls???" Heero blinked at him. "AMUSING TO LEAVE ME ALONE, HUH??? WELL, LOOK AT MEEEEEE! LOOK AT WHAT THEY DID TO MEEEEEE!" Duo collapsed on the floor. Heero rushed up, flew to the kitchen to get a glass of water, flew back, and dumped it on Duo's head. Duo sputtered and looked up from his position on the floor. "Gah! I hate you, man! Leaving me all alone and helpless!" Heero smirked at him.

The possessed looking phone with a face began ringing. Everyone looked at each other. Quatre blinked. "Well, I'm not getting it!" Heero scowled. "Nor me!" Trowa looked impossibly happy. "It's your phone, boys." Duo pulled himself up and staggered to the room with the phone. Duo answered it. "'Lo?"

The action suddenly stopped as the building and all of the Northern hemisphere was blown up into a gorgeous red mess. There was much rejoicing. Dorothy suddenly appeared through the ashes, as Mojo Jojo, and screamed. "BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD!!!"

THE END!

No, not really. I just thought it was funny. Okays, on with the story~

Duo picked up the phone and held it as far away from his ear as possible. "'ello? Mayor? What? Mojo Jojo is attacking the city again? Well, we'll just get in our Gundams and...Oh yeah, never mind. We'll be there anyway, and blow him up! *evil laugh*" He hung up the phone and put on a fresh pink shirt, then went out into the other room. "It's Mojo Jojo and he's attacking the city!" Quatre leapt up. "Okay!" Heero stared at them both. "Why?" "Because, we're supposed to! it's part of the story, and if we don't SHE'LL write herself into it!" Quatre whimpered and trembled. A dis-embodied voice cried out "Yup!" Quatre squealed. "Let's go!" cried Heero, and they all flew out to the city.

The city~

The city was made up of lots and lots of buildings. Well, most cities are. Oh well. Actually, most of these particular buildings were falling into flaming pieces. In the middle of all this carnage, flew- Mojo Jojo!!! Ahhhh! It was, yes folks, Wufei as MOJO JOJO! He grinned evilly at them all. "I am Mojo Jojo! Mojo Jojo is me!" he cried in Mojo Jojo's voice. "I have come up with a plan that not even you Powerpuff Boys can thwart. No, my plan is undefeatable! It is an plan that cannot be defeated...." Duo stopped him. "Ummm, can you go ahead and tell us what it is?" Wufei looked at him, frowning sadly. "Okay. My undefeatable plan is-" He flew out of the way, his monkeyish cape fluttering beside him. Behind him, stood a BADLY DRAWN SHENLONG GUNDAM! AHHHHHH! Quatre squealed. Wufei began laughing maniacally again. "I have unleashed the spirit of Nataku on the city of Townsville! The city of Townsville will be promptly destroyed! and not even you, Powerpuff Boys, can stop me!"

Duo looked at him fellow Powerpuff Boys. "Ummm, now what?" Heero smirked evilly. "We blow it up!" Duo frowned. "But, it's made of Gundanium. I don't think I can blow up Gundanium. do you, Quatre?" Quatre shook his head. Heero looked at them. "But! I KNOW the resistance point (eeerrrr, I think) of Gundainium!!" He laughed evil and flew around the Badly Drawn Shenlong Gundam as Duo and Quatre proceeded to tackle Wufei and tie him up. Heero returned with a bag with the word "Explosives" written on the sides. "Heheheh, now, watched this!" Wufei screamed in horror as Heero pressed a big red button on what looked like a garage door opener. The Badly Drawn Shenlong Gundam exploded into itty bits, thus saving the city. Duo clapped. "Wow! That explosion was AWESOME!" The all grinned, with the exception of the now entirely insane Wufei, and watched happily at they wonderful little burning and flaming bits of things that now showered Townsville.

~later~

They guys all sat around in the badly drawn living room, laughing about something with Proffesor Einstinium. The scene froze and faded into hearts. Jaunty music is heard.

*creepy voice over dude man* And, yet again, the day! (pause) is saved! Thanks to-

*more music* The Powerpuff Boys!

~owari~

~Or is it???~

Okays, that was scary. I don't think I'll ever talk to my muses again. Oh well. Oh, yeah, Chibi Stratus wrote the first ending. ^_^ So, please Review! I need Reviews! I BETTER GET SOME REVIEWS, DERN IT!!! WHY ARE YOU READING THIS!!? YOU COULD BE OFF REVIEWING IT!!! REVIEW MEEEEEE!

Okay, please review this, because I live of reader feed-back, and if I'm not reviewed, I shrivil up and die! So, no pressure! Jaa! ^_~


End file.
